


Temptation

by tkdod17219



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, G!P, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdod17219/pseuds/tkdod17219
Summary: Faith is pleasantly surprised when a group of Mormon girls knock at her door. She's particularly taken by one of them. AU no powers, no demons.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

The blinding, dull light poured in through the blinds, waking Faith from her slumber. It had been a long night of dancing, booze, and sex, but luckily the blonde who’s name she didn’t bother to ask, left before she awoke. Faith stretched out her limbs and padded her way to the bathroom, showering the debauchery from the night before away.

When she first arrived in Sunnydale, she took up semi-permanent residence in the local shithole motel, but after realizing she had no where better to go, the girl decided to stay in Sunnydale. She took up a modest studio apartment, a step up from the motel definitely, but a shithole in itself nonetheless. Her apartment was riddled with beer bottles, her discarded leather clothing, and various toys. A whip, condoms, a paddle, hand cuffs, bindings, dildos. “Jesus the hell did we get up to?”, she snickers to herself, vaguely remembering the rendezvous. She discards of all the beer bottles after dressing herself in her favorite leather pants and tank top. 

In the middle of her clean up, there’s a soft knock at the door. 

“Shit, it better not be the chick from the bronze with breakfast or some shit”, Faith muttered to herself. Before answering the door, she looks through the peep hole, she was raised in the hood after all. She sees three girls standing outside her door, all unfamiliar to her. 

‘ The fuck?’ the brunette thinks, but answers the door anyway. 

“Hi, good afternoon, I’m Buffy and this is Willow and Tara, we’re from the church of the latter day saints, and we’d love a chance to speak to you about the good word,” the girl in the middle, a blonde, says enthusiastically. Her two friends beaming by her side. 

Faith is completely thrown off, and normally she would’ve just shut the door in their faces but she was intrigued. All though they were dressed like Puritans, with long skirts and turtle necks, she couldn’t deny they were a fine looking group of girls, especially the blonde.

“Um, uh yeah sure come on in, I’m Faith by the way”, she steps aside to fully open the door. 

The look of shock and utter disgust on the red head’s face was absolutely priceless, Faith had to resist laughing. While cleaning up her apartment, she cleared up all the beer bottles, but didn’t clean up the sex paraphernalia. The paddle and handcuffs were in plain sight on the coffee table. The rest of the items were scattered around the place. The poor red headflushed with embarrassment, her face almost matching her hair. The other two girls noticed too, but said nothing. 

The redhead gently grabs Buffy by the arm before she takes a seat on the couch, “Buffy don’t you remember that elder Giles asked us to do that favor for him, I think we should get a move on that, you know um, before it gets too late, we wouldn’t want to let him down, you know—“ 

Buffy cuts her off, “Will its fine, you two go ahead then” she responds cooly. The redhead gives the blonde a look, but she backs down.

“Okay, me and Tara will go back to the congregation then, c’mon Tara”. 

The doe-eyed girl follows briskly; the two girls eagerly wanting to get out of there. 

Faith shoots Buffy an intense, dark look, challenging her, “So Blondie, are you gonna preach the good word, or scurry off like your friends”. For a moment, Faith sees annoyance flash through the blonde’s green eyes, but she represses it, going back to her happy demeanor. 

“They just had to run an errand for one of the elders, but i’d be more than happy to talk to you,” she flashes the brunette a friendly but coy smile. 

Faith gestures for her to sit down on the couch, the paddle and cuffs still on display in front of them on the coffee table. Buffy pretends to not see it, opening her books, and going on her usual sales pitch. Buffy is earnest and convicted in her approach, but also warm, that is at least in word or two Faith manages to pay attention to. 

Faith is much more interested in the blonde than hearing about the good book. Buffy is modest; dressed in a white turtle neck, a creme colored skirt, and surprisingly leather boots. Even completely covered, Faith can see traces of the blonde’s fit body. Faith is glad she decided to sit relatively close to her on the couch because she can smell her intoxicating perfume. Buffy often meets Faith’s eyes to get confirmation that she’s listening but Faith can’t help but focus on her pink, rosy, lips. Buffy brushes her hair behind her ear as she speaks and Faith wonders what it would feel like to gently lick her lobe and bite her ear. The blonde is a knockout, Faith can’t deny it. Faith manages to catch on to the last word the blonde says, but she cuts the blonde off.

“So that’s all good and all but what do you for fun?”.

Buffy is caught off guard but happy for some engagement, “Well, God doesn’t prohibit having fun, he just wants us to avoid earthly pleasures, you know, anything that would go against him. But, I mean, I love to run and hang out with my friends, there are a lot of things we can enjoy.” 

Faith interjects looking at the blonde more intently, “Earthly pleasure, whatdya mean?” 

“I mean like, stuff God disapproves of, like smoking, or getting drunk, stuff like that”, Buffy squirms slightly under the brunette’s intense gaze. 

Faith places her arm behind the couch, near Buffy’s head. 

“Like sex?, Why would he make it feel good if he doesn’t want us to do it?”, Faith’s tone is inquisitive but casual with a slight rasp of desire. 

From the corner of her eye, Buffy can see the paddle and handcuffs, suddenly remembering who she’s talking to. She’s talking to a girl wearing leather pants, with handcuffs on the coffee table. A girl who’s deep brown eyes and full lips she can’t help but notice. 

She gulps very subtly, “Well its not that he doesn’t want people to do it, it just has to be under certain terms, like marriage. It's reasonable.” 

“Who you tryna convince, you or me?”, Faith responds sharply. 

Buffy starts feeling defensive, her body not sitting still on the couch. “You know Faith, there is more to life than just having sex. A lot of people use it as an excuse for not having a personality or because they’re just bored, it's not everything.” 

“How would you know?”, Faith prods at her. 

“Look, this isn’t about my personal life, this is about God, alright. It's important to me and its helped me and my friends a lot. I’m hoping it could do the same for others, that why I’m here, talking to you”. Buffy loses some defensives but moves to gather her things. 

“Hey, hey, relax, I’m just tryna to figure out what you’re sayin.” Faith gently puts her hand on Buffy’s shoulder, motioning her to not leave the couch. 

Suddenly, Buffy realizes how close the brunette is and how she makes no move to remove her hand from Buffy’s shoulder. Buffy can’t bring herself to shrug off the brunette’s hand either. 

They share a beat of silence, Faith gently kneads Buffy’s shoulder. “You get tense around me, I push your buttons don’t I, Buffy,” Faith notes softly, coquettishly. 

“I-I-, it’s okay, totally not tense Buffy,” Buffy casts her eyes down, she can’t bare to lose herself in those brown eyes again, hypnotic. 

Faith brushes Buffy’s hair behind her ear, and moves her arm to warp around her waist, pulling her closer. Buffy’s breath hitches and a pang of arousal shoots to her core.There’s a slickness in between her legs, being in the brunette’s arms is too much. 

“What do you know about earthly pleasure, Buffy?,” Faith says in a low, raspy voice, almost to her ear. Buffy melts into Faith for a second. Faith kisses her neck, Buffy grasps Faith’s knee. Faith kisses her ear, “Would you let me teach you?”. Buffy begins to pull away, squirm.

“Faith, I should really go”, she stands up, but Faith stands up with her. 

“You gave me your perspective, B, now let me give you mine. I wanna throw you down on this couch and make you feel real good. Make you scream, make you mine. You won’t regret it. I wanna see you get real wild baby.” 

She pushes Buffy back on the couch. Buffy knows she should storm off, but she doesn’t want to, the brunette is equal parts enticing and dangerous. She’s never been at anyone’s mercy before, its exhilarating. 

Faith kneels down and begins taking off Buffy’s boots slowly, running her hands along the blonde’s calves. Under her skirt, her legs are bare and smooth, no panty hose like Faith expected, and she gets a flash of pink trim panties. 

“If you really want to bail then tell me, if not, I’m gonna keep going.” Buffy says nothing, just watching Faith, waiting to see what she’ll do. 

Faith kisses up Buffy’s legs, bunching up her skirt, the wet spot on her panties now fully on display. Faith kisses the wet spot on her panties and Buffy almost feels like she’ll burst, she moans unabashedly. Faith reaches into her back pockets for her switchblade, the sight of the blade makes Buffy jump but Faith eases her, 

“Relax baby, I’m not gonna hurt you, just getting these out of the way”. Faith cuts off her panties, and Buffy has to admit the sight of Faith commanding the blade makes her even wetter. 

Once her panties are out of the way, she put the blade away and spreads Buffy’s legs wider, kissing her bare sex. She’s licking and sucking all over. Buffy is overwhelmed, she’s never felt anything like it. All though she has a boyfriend, Riley, he is as devout if not more than she is, meaning they never even crossed first base. 

Buffy leans back a bit on the couch, enjoying the way Faith is making her feel. Faith sucks on her clit making Buffy buck into her face. Faith puts her tongue inside of her, fucking her with her tongue, and Buffy almost sees stars. The brunette replaces her tongue with her fingers, and focuses on sucking Buffy’s clit. She fucks Buffy deep and hard, and Buffy is in heaven. 

“You like that B, fucking you like I own you?”, Buffy eyes roll back. 

“I love it”, she breathes out. 

“Come for me, let it go baby”, Faith groans. 

Buffy’s spine gets straight as an arrow, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Faith’s fingers get wetter with Buffy’s essence. Buffy takes a deep sigh after coming, still dizzy with pleasure. 

“You taste so good”, Faith pulls her fingers out of Buffy wanting to clean them off herself, but she decides to put them to Buffy’s mouth instead. 

“Clean them off”, Faith orders. 

Buffy takes her fingers into her mouth and sucks on them, Faith groans. She leans up to kiss Buffy, not caring to wipe the younger girl’s come off her chin. Buffy eagerly returns the kiss. They kiss furiously while Faith lays fully on top of Buffy, pulling off the girl’s sweater. Faith thinks kissing the blonde up here is equally as sweet as down below. 

Buffy realizes she just let a girl go down on her before even kissing her ‘Geez Buffy, slut much, but I wouldn’t mind, for her at least’. 

Buffy feels something hard against her leg, and looks at Faith quizzically in between kisses. Buffy places her hand inside Faith’s leathers, feeling the girl’s hard dick. She slowly strokes Faith’s cock, her inexperienced hand fumbling a bit at first, but still giving the brunette pleasure. 

Faith breaks their kiss and motions for Buffy to stand up, “Take off your clothes”. Faith leans back on the couch and takes out her cock, stroking it. 

Buffy stands before Faith, feeling her mouth start to water at the sight of the older girl pulling at her big cock. Buffy can’t tell how big it is exactly, but it looks delicious, uncut, with a throbbing vein running across the shaft and heavy balls to match. She wants to make Faith feel that way she just made her feel. 

Buffy lets her skirt fall to the ground and her bra follows, while Faith follows suit with her tank top and bra, but leaves her leather pants on. Buffy can see Faith’s breath hitch once she’s fully naked in front of her, and a bit of precum leaks out of Faith’s member. 

“Turn around, let me see you”. Faith is so turned on, she just got some last night, but this goody two shoes, prim and proper mormon girl blows all her past encounters out of the water, and they’re just getting started. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get to know each other in the Biblical sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to post this so I just did. I planned to wait a week but oh well.

Buffy slowly turns around, a slight embarrassment of being fully naked in front of a stranger rising in her but hearing Faith’s praise quickly pushes the insecurity down.

“You’re so hot I can’t stand it”, the older girl leans over and kisses Buffy’s ass cheek while grabbing and kneading the other. The blonde moans lightly, leaning into her touch.

Faith stands up and takes off her leather pants. She pulls Buffy to her, her front to the blonde’s back. Buffy gets even wetter feeling Faith’s naked cock against her bare pussy. She unconsciously rubs against it. 

Faith runs her hands up and down Buffy’s body, then caresses Buffy’s hair. She kisses and bites on Buffy’s neck, and unexpectedly for Buffy, threads her fingers in her hair and yanks her head back. Buffy moans, out of arousal and surprise. Faith rubs Buffy pussy firmly with her other hand. 

“What do ya need blondie, want me to fuck you, defile you, make you my slut for the night. Tell me,” Faith purrs to her ear. Buffy grinds against Faith’s thick member. She pulls at her hair harder. 

“Say it.”

Buffy hesitates, now her religious convictions coming back to her for a moment. She’s worked so hard in her church, she’s a leader to her peers, a role model, is she really going tear down all she’s built to have an affair? And with a dangerous woman no less. A twang of guilt appears, remembering how quick her friends were to escape the girl’s presence. But she wants it, she’s aches for this woman to be inside her pussy, her throat, wherever she wants. The blonde was attracted to Faith from the moment she opened the door. Faith is crumbling the blonde’s conviction rapidly. 

“I need you”—- Faith sits down on the couch and positions Buffy over her lap quickly. Striking her ass with the paddle once. Buffy yelps, not sure which is more painful, the sting of the paddle or the arousal between her legs.

“I need you and what” Faith spits. 

“I need you to fuck me” Buffy moans. Faith spanks her other cheek. 

“What else?” Faith says impatiently.

Buffy pauses for a second. 

“Make me your slut,” she begs. Faith throws the paddle to the side. Admiring Buffy’s pink ass cheeks, and she only spanked her twice. 

She places Buffy on the arm of the couch, bent over, and stands up behind her. Buffy’s soaking wet, so she’s not too worried that she won’t be able to take her cock, but she still eases in slowly. They both groan. Even with only the tip of her cock in, Buffy’s walls are gripping her heavenly. As she eases the rest of her cock in, Faith’s eyes roll back. It’s as if the blonde’s pussy was made for her, only for her. Once she’s buried to the hilt, she gives the blonde a moment before she pulls almost all the way out and slams all the way back in. 

Buffy feels a jolt of pleasure through her whole body, she yells out. Faith presses her face into the couch and starts fucking her with complete abandon. She’s stroking in and out of Buffy hard and fast, the younger girl’s moans like music to her hears. Neither one of them giving a fuck that the neighbors can hear. Buffy’s so wet there’s a lewd smack when Faith’s balls hit the blonde’s pussy. Faith grabs Buffy arms and pulls them back towards her, using them as leverage to fuck the girl even harder. Buffy shouts out Faith’s name like a mantra. 

“Faith Faith Faaaith, yes!”

“Fuck yeah, take it!” Faith is almost as incoherent as Buffy. Both girls completely losing themselves in each other. They’re working up a sweat, enjoying each other completely. 

Faith feels a tightness in her groin signaling that she might come too soon, so she swiftly pulls out of Buffy and flips her on her back, moving her fully onto the couch. Buffy whines at the loss, but is quickly satiated when Faith puts her cock back inside. She pulls Faith to her lips by her chin and kisses her hotly. Faith starts a rhythm fucking the younger girl again, never breaking their kiss. Both girls moaning into each others mouths. Faith rubs Buffy’s clit and pushes the blonde over the edge, coming hard. 

“I’m gonna fucking come inside you”, Faith breathes out to Buffy. She’s not asking for permission either. She wants to come inside Buffy and she’s gonna take it. Buffy comes even harder at that at the girl’s forcefulness, screaming and moaning as Faith takes her. Even in her primal haze, Faith notes how breath taking Buffy is when she comes. Head thrown back, skin flushed, delicious moans. She’s incredible. 

“Faith! I’m coming”, Buffy’s pussy putting delicious pressure on Faith’s cock. 

Faith lets go after Buffy, shooting her hot load deep inside the blonde, claiming her completely. 

“Fuck, Buffy”, Faith groans. 

Faith collapses on the blonde, spent. They hold each other and kiss gently, exhausted. Faith presses her forehead to Buffy’s, trying to catch her breath.

“Shit, I didn’t think you’d be such a wild cat in the sack, Twinkie.” Faith smiles. Buffy brushes a strand of hair from the brunette’s face tenderly, noting the beads of sweat on the girl’s forehead. Faith reluctantly pulls out of Buffy, and moves to spoon her. The younger girl whimpers with the loss of Faith cock again. Missing the darker girl already, but being held by her is a welcome compensation. 

“Me neither”, Buffy mumbles, drifting off into slumber. Faith follows soon after. 

* * *

Buffy stirs, the light of the sun slowly dimming through the window. She looks at the clock by the television, realizing they’ve been asleep for hours. The brunette’s arms are slack around her waist, and the blonde hears her even, soft snores. The darker girl is disarmed while sleeping, tranquil, a contrast to her powerful, imposing appearance while awake. 

Buffy wiggles out of the girl’s embrace, trying not to disturb the slumbering girl. Her clothes are scattered all over the apartment. The weight of what happened settling in. Cheating on her boyfriend, going against her beliefs, and letting a complete stranger come inside her, knowing well that she’s isn’t on birth control. And the kicker: the blonde enjoyed every second of it. Brother Giles always said that as long as one repents, God will forgive, he always does. But how can one repent if they don’t even regret their transgression?

Buffy silently dresses, sore from the brunette’s roughness. Buffy realizes she’s going to have to walk home without panties on since the older girl cut them off. But first she has to stop by the pharmacy for the morning after pill. She checks her phone, texts from Xander, letting her know that he dropped Dawn off at home. A text from Riley, asking what she would like for dinner, sent hours ago. ‘Fuck. Dawn, Riley, I haven’t thought about them all day. They expected me home an hour ago’. Faith stirs, stretching her limbs, distracting the blonde from her internal panic. 

“Hey, you gotta motor?” Faith asks, notes of sadness coloring her voice. There’s an uncharacteristic vulnerability in her dark eyes. 

“Yeah, my family. They expected me back already. I can’t afford to get home even later,” Buffy says tentatively. 

“Can I walk you?”, The brunette moves to start getting dressed. Buffy ponders the girl’s request for a second. 

“I have to stop by the pharmacy before I go home, we can walk together, if you want”. Buffy says softly. 

It’s not that she doesn’t want the darker girl knowing where she lives, it's that she doesn’t want Riley to start asking questions. The pharmacy is far enough from her house, perfect for a goodbye kiss. Buffy was ready to bolt out of the girl’s apartment a second ago but now she doesn’t want to say goodbye. 

“Why you stopping there?” Faith asks curiously.

“Well you kinda finished inside me, and I’m not on birth control, so I don’t think either one of us wants any mini Buffies or Faiths running around?”, Buffy jokes trying to lighten the mood a bit. Faith gives the girl a half smile.

“Damn, you’re right, I went full caveman. Sorry. Looking after I jump is kinda my thing I guess.” Faith finishes getting dressed, slightly embarrassed that she didn’t even think about that consequence. She usually does always use a condom. 

“Its okay, I guess I went full caveman too”, Buffy smiles at the older girl. Just jumping into something was really fun, spontaneous. A refreshing change for Buffy, who’s always in control. Someone who so many depend on. 

“But yeah, I’ll walk with you, B. Come on, you gotta make it home to the Brady Bunch.” Faith playful nudges the girl and winks at her.

* * *

Faith is surprised at herself. Offering to walk a hookup home? Not the girl’s style at all, but for some reason letting the blonde girl just walk out the door sent a pang of hurt through her chest. 

The mormon girl is definitely the best lay Faith’s ever had. ‘Gotta be in the hall of fame of pussy for me to knock out like a chump immediately after’, the brunette thinks to herself. They walk silently down the street, side by side. It’s a comfortable silence, both girls retreating into their minds. The sun is still setting, illuminating the sky with hues of pink and orange. 

Buffy’s hair looks radiant in the light of the sunset. Faith glances over at the blonde repeatedly, she tries her best to play it off, act cool, but the sight of Buffy in this lighting keeps grabbing at her attention. 

Faith wraps her arm around Buffy’s waist, pulling her into a kiss. Buffy returns the heat, knowing the danger in kissing the older girl in the middle of the street, anyone could see, but those thoughts are pushed to the back of her mind. 

Faith presses her against the gates of what Buffy now realizes is Sunnydale cemetery. They’re close to the pharmacy, but Faith is getting hungry to ravage the blonde again. They’re consuming each other in this kiss, as if they didn’t spend the afternoon fucking furiously. Buffy can feel Faith’s member hardening against her hip. The blonde remembers she never got to taste Faith the way she wanted to since they were both so eager to fuck. 

“B, I know you have places you gotta be, but I want you again,” she palms at Buffy’s breast, and kisses Buffy again, massaging the blonde’s tongue with her own. The sun is fully set now. The darkness of night covering them. 

“Faith—I have to go” Buffy says in between kisses. 

“Lets find a dark crypt somewhere in the cemetery, I’ll make it quick, I promise”, Faith normally never whines or begs to a girl, but she can’t help it. Having the blonde once wasn’t enough. The way Faith is kneading her breasts and kissing her raises the blonde’s temperature. She’s probably as hot as, the Sahara perhaps. She regrets choosing to wear a sweater today. 

“Fuck, okay, let's go”, Buffy surprises herself. ‘Accidents happen right? Things come up. Dawn and Riley can understand, I’ll be late, just for today.’ 

Faith takes the younger girl’s hand, they walk through the cemetery, until they find a secluded mausoleum. The darker girl presses Buffy up against it, kissing and nipping a her neck. Faith’s fully erect now, she guides Buffy’s hand to her cock. 

“Take it out. Wanna suck me off, princess?”, Faith half asks, half taunts. Buffy’s not insulted by the treatment, if anything it spurs her on. She’s wanted to taste Faith since she first saw her cock. 

Faith places her leather jacket on the ground so the blonde could kneel on it and leans her back against the cold stone of the mausoleum. Buffy gets down on her knees, grateful that she doesn’t have to get her skirt dirty ‘don’t need more reasons for Riley to ask questions’, Buffy thinks. 

She takes the brunette’s cock out. Faith sucks some air through her teeth in anticipation. She threads her fingers in the blonde’s locks, guiding her towards her cock. Buffy accepts it tentatively due to the size of it. Sucks at head at first, using her hand to knead and massage the older girls balls. 

“You can take a little more, baby”, Faith rasps out, guiding her to suck deeper. A firm but gentle hand in the blonde’s hair. Buffy can feel the vein of Faith’s cock pulsing, precum leaking out of her cock. She sucks at her cock more vigorously, loving the taste of the older girl. Faith moans, leaning her head back, closing her eyes for a moment, just enjoying the blonde servicing her. What Buffy lacks in experience she makes up for in gusto, and Faith has never felt anyone worship her cock like this before. She unconsciously thrusts into Buffy’s mouth, causing her choke a bit. Buffy pulls off her shaft to catch her breath and starts licking at Faith’s balls, stroking her shaft with her hand. 

Buffy goes back to focus on the shaft, sucking Faith and stroking her cock with her hand, but the brunette slaps Buffy’s hand away. 

“I just want your mouth to stroke my dick, swallow.”, Buffy follows the girl’s instructions as best as she can. Still finding it challenging to take Faith’s thick member.

“Thats it, fuck. You’re such a little slut, letting me own your mouth too. Almost as good as your pussy,” Faith’s words turn Buffy on so much, she wants to reach under her skirt and touch herself, but she figures the older girl might push her hands away again. 

Faith feels herself getting close, it gets challenging to form words. She grabs Buffy’s head with both hands and claims her mouth, the blonde is more adjusted now so she takes it fairly well. Buffy looks up at Faith, watching her getting lost in pleasure. The sight turns her on beyond belief. 

Faith closes her eyes, and her hips jerk unevenly. She grunts as she releases into Buffy’s mouth. She pulls Buffy off until she’s just on the head of her cock, painting the girl’s tongue with her come, some of it dribbling to her chin and cheek. 

“Shit, B, how are you so good at that?”

She opens her eyes to see Buffy swallow her come, collecting the stray streaks from her face, and taking them into her mouth too. The sight made Faith’s cock spurt an extra rope of come, it falls onto her leather jacket. Buffy kisses Faith’s dick, cleans it off with her mouth, and tucks it back into her pants.

Faith pulls Buffy up into a kiss, not caring that the girl just sucked her dry. 

“For a church girl, you’re a real freak, you’know that?”, Faith says teasingly. Buffy just kisses her in response.

The nagging guilt the blonde started to feel as she was getting dressed at Faith’s apartment, now feels more like when a child gets away with something wrong. Buffy feels a certain giddiness at being bad. She hugs Faith and giggles, they both feel giddy. It’s like being drunk off of someone; a novel feeling for both girls. 

“Babe, c’mon, we still have to go to the Pharmacy for the pill, we don’t any rugrats”, she grabs Buffy hand they jet to the CVS which is only a block and a half away. 

“Oh so now you’re miss responsibility”, Buffy jokes as the run as comically towards their destination. 

“I’m always responsible, you’ve been taking advantage of _me_ the whole day, Blondie”, Faith calls out, running faster. Buffy just laughs. 

* * *

They get to the pharmacy and Faith goes in to buy the blonde the morning after pill and a bottle of water. Once purchased, Faith tears into the package and Buffy takes the pill, passing it down with water. Faith goes to throw out the packaging and for a split second, wonders ‘would it be so bad to have a baby with this girl?’, but she knows that’s her hormones talking. She shakes her head at the thought. 

Buffy glances at her phone,9:30, way late for her to not be home yet. Missed calls from Riley and Dawn. She glances at Faith, pouting. 

“I really gotta head home, but this was really fun.” Buffy takes the brunette’s hand, playing with her fingers. 

“You happy you didn’t bail? Cause I know I’m am”, Faith says softly raising a brow at the blonde, there’s a spark in her eyes. Buffy thinks its afterglow. 

“Yeah. I am”, There’s a beat of silence as they look at each other intently. Buffy leans to kiss Faith. 

Their kiss doesn’t have the same intensity as their other kisses, but it's tender, longing. Bittersweet almost. 

“Will I see you again?”, Faith whispers, faint worry painting her eyes. She’s not trying to act “cool” or unaffected right now. 

“Here”, she hands the older girl her phone. Faith does the same, and they exchange numbers. The heaviness in Faith’s chest eases a bit, but still lingering. Once they return phones, Buffy starts to tread home. 

“Night Faith”, The blonde turns around to say. 

“Night, B”. Faith leans against the wall of the store. She take out a pack of cigs, and lights up, watching the girl go away. 

The walk towards Revello drive, feels long. Buffy’s feet feel heavy, like cinderblocks. There’s a knot in throat, guilt piling back up again. Glancing in her purse, she sees her Bible and the pamphlets for preaching. Remembering who she’s supposed be before her encounter with the darker girl occurred. Her phone begins to vibrate. Riley. 

‘What _am_ I gonna tell Riley?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm trying to get a handle on the interface. It's inspired by a gay male porn I watched years ago and always wanted to turn into a girl/girl fic. Let me know what y'all think. I accidentally deleted it earlier. oops


End file.
